Daeus
Category:Horde Category:Blood_Elf category:Mage =Daeus Amberlight= right Basic Information Name: Daeus Amberlight In Game: Daeus Guild: N/A Race: Blood Elf Class: Mage Professions: Tailoring Physical Description Age: 117 Sex: Male Eyes: Green, as per the the norm with Blood Elves Hair: Orange Weight: 164lbs. Height: 6'1" Personality Light-hearted and bearing a (Sarcastic) sense of humor, Daeus seems somewhat out of place when compared to others in his race. While easy-going with other Blood Elves, he shows some lingering resentment to the Orcs and the Trolls, amusment of the Tauren, and wariness of the Forsaken. Often resentful of authority placed over him, he attempts to evade it by boasting his abilities, despite fully knowing his limits. Though some who have known better than to take his word on such matters have given him challenging, thought not life threatening, tasks to attempt to humble him into accepting his place, each attempt has only met with either failure on their part, or some of the wilder excuses they have heard as to why he was unable to complete them. "Life is no more than a game, so let's get all the amusement out of it we can, hrm?" =History= Ah, so you wish to know some about my past, hmm? Very well then, I’ll indulge your curiosity, but just this once. I am Daues Amberlight, a well-trained Arcanist of minor renown. Other mages may recognize my family name, as my third cousin twice removed is a teacher at Dalaran. Rather, was. Terrible business that happened there, and indeed, in many other places, but now is not the time to be talking about those things. My childhood is not really worth noting, really. Nothing interesting happened during that time. School, play, rather conventional really. I eventually gained the required skills to take up training as a mage, which wasn’t difficult, you see, as my family has a long history of great arcanists. I was merely the next in line. It was about this time that the second war broke out in Azeroth, and the Horde attacked Quel'Thalas, and, coincidently, I began my dislike of Orcs and Trolls, though I’m sure they were unrelated. After our proud warriors, with a small bit of assistance from the alliance, drove the Horde back, I resumed my studies. I vaguely remember hearing about the Orcs being placed in camps after the war, and one or two little chiefs running around causing the Humans a bit of grief. Then something about the Orcs freeing themselves from the camps and sailing off on some ships they stole. Trivial, really. It wasn’t like they posed a massive threat, and since they were leaving, what was there to complain about? Well, I’ll answer that question. The scourge. Infinitely vile and grotesque, they raised our warriors where they fell and ushered them into the fight as mindless drones for their cause. My master, in his grand wisdom, forbade me from entering the fighting, saying that I would only add another solider to their cause. He might have been right, but that doesn’t mean I don’t regret listening to him. Once the Sunwell had been defiled in the creation of that lich, Kel’Thuzad, I was tasked with aiding our troops with the remnants of the undead that lingered in our boarders. Humans, dwarves, Elves I knew, Elves I didn’t know, all plagued by the servitude forced onto them. While I never much cared for the other races in the world, I couldn’t help but feel pity for what had happened to them. Still, they were no longer themselves, and were dealt with. Once the Prince had gathered his forces and gone off to aid the alliance, I bean to help others that remained to rebuilt what was left of our home. It came as no surprise that the humans betrayed us in this time by attempting to imprison our Prince and his soldiers for helping them. They would turn on each other given the chance. Luckily, the Prince escaped to find us a replacement source of magic. However, this left our kind with little allies, so with our options low, we have been forced to turn to the Horde for assistance. This should be very amusing indeed. Now then, you know what there is to of my past, so if you will excuse me, I must figure out have to tell an Orc it a need to bathe.